


Welcome Back!

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: You and I [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Post Mpreg, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Erik returns to quite a surprise!





	

Erik darted up the steps of his building with a small smile on his face. He’d been gone for over a month this time but he’d made it back with a bit of time to spare before he could call Charles.

He didn’t usually sign on for such long trips these days, not since meeting his sweet brunette. He’d rather take shorter stints so they could talk at least once every four weeks. But his hard work had paid off and he’d finally been able to afford the ring he’d set aside four months prior.

It was a happy weight in his pocket and he would have felt a fool for buying it so soon after having met his boyfriend once and speaking to him a handful of times except what had happened during one of their phone conversations.

~~

He’d rang up at ten after four, holding his breath and ready to claim a wrong number or hang up if anyone other than Charles answered the phone.

He’d nearly sagged in relief when a hushed _“Hello?”_ filtered down the line.

“Hey blue eyes,” he’d said warmly, tucking his head to hide his grin from the neighborhood kids who’d taken a liking to climbing him and trying to steal his hat. He’d had more patience for them lately, wondering if he wouldn’t have some of his own in a few years.

 _“Erik,”_ Charles whispered happily, letting out a low chuckle that warmed Erik to the pit of his stomach, _“I’m always worried you won’t call.”_

 _“I know you are dear one. How many times do I have to tell you not to doubt me? Hmm?”_ he teased, though his heart broke for his sadly neglected boyfriend.

Charles smiled down the line _, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to stop. Oh! I got your letter! You’re a very talented artist!”_ he never raised his voice to normal speaking levels on their calls and had only alluded to not wanting to help to notify Kurt of his activities.

Erik was almost relieved that he could only average about one call a month. It seemed less likely to get Charles in trouble that way. Still, knowing Charles was sitting by the phone every Monday just in case was painful.

 _“I’m glad you liked the drawing,”_ he’d grinned back, absently slamming the side of his fist against the clear wall of the phone booth to scatter the kids who’d gathered to try and listen to his side of the conversation.

Charles hadn’t giggled at the sound of the kids playing like he usually did. In fact he seemed more quiet than ever, normally he was a regular chatterbox, as though they didn’t write each other pages and pages of letters every week.

 _“Are you alright, blue eyes?”_ Erik had asked, concerned.

Charles hesitated for a long moment before answering, _“…Yes. I just. I need to-tell you something.”_ He’d faded out so quietly by the end that Erik could barely hear him.

 _“What is it?”_ Erik asked heart in his throat. Had Charles’ step father introduced him to an appropriate spouse, was Erik going to be reading about the Xavier heir’s engagement in the morning paper?

He wondered how fast he could borrow a car and get to Westchester…that’s if Charles would be willing to run away with him in the first place…

 _“Erik I-I…”_ Charles broke off and gave a shaky exhale, _“…um. Damn it I can’t.”_

 _“Can’t what?”_ he’d asked anxiously.

 _“I love you!”_ he blurted out loudly then fell silent as if waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Erik smiled so wide his face was like to split. _“Still with me blue eyes? I love you too…”_

_~~_

After they’d hung up the phone Erik had gone straight to the jewelers and put the tiny silver ring on hold. He planned to return to Westchester and propose at the fair. They’d have known each other a year then, and if they planned it right Charles could head for London with him that very night.

It would be a dream come true to have Charles in his arms again.

He made his way to his floor, dodging the glares and whispers two of the mothers that lived on his floor sent after him. As he made it to the landing he heard someone soothing the reedy cry of a newborn. Erik frowned. Had he gotten a new neighbor in his absence? He didn’t remember anyone heavily pregnant on his level when he’d left port.

His frown deepened as he approached his own door and heard that the noises were coming from inside. He’d paid his rent up! They had no right to go renting out his space! He unlocked the door hastily and stormed inside to see a vision.

Charles stood before him, flushed and disheveled, cradling a tiny newborn in his arms. He looked gob smacked.

“Charles?” Erik asked softly, sure he must be dreaming.

“Erik? You’re back, you’re home!” he sounded so overjoyed and looked so relieved Erik could only nod.

“Charles, you have a baby?” he asked, trying not to let his broken heart show.

Charles must have already been pregnant the night they met. Had his real boyfriend refused to marry him and Charles had come here hoping to give his child a name? Had his family put him out? Did Erik have the heart to turn him away after all they'd shared?

“Erik! we’ve been waiting for you for two weeks!” Charles had set the baby down carefully in a large crib set up in one corner of the room. The sides were draped in blankets and he couldn’t see inside from his place by the door.

“Of course she chose today to be so fussy, maybe she knew her daddy would be home?” Charles sing-songed as he settled the baby. He turned and ran a self conscious hand through his hair.

“Hi.”

Erik couldn’t help a small smile at the Charles like posture, “Hey blue eyes. Got your self in trouble?” he asked sadly.

Charles snorted, “Didn’t get there by myself. Turns you were right to be worried about the fourth, fifth sixth times,” he said self consciously as he slowly crossed the room to take Erik’s hands in both of his.

It was Erik’s turn to be confused, “What? She’s mine? But…she’s early?” he was suddenly flooded with concern, remembering how tiny the infant had looked in Charles’ arms. He moved to head to the crib when Charles grasped his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“You might want to sit down for this.”

~~

After a long explanation that left Erik speechless with a happy, well kissed Charles curled in his arms, he finally got to meet his daughters.

“The redheads are Lorna and Anya and this one is Nina.” Charles had explained with a worried gleam in his eye, handing him a tiny brunette and helping him cradle her head.

“They’re perfect, Charles. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t tell you over the phone, I tried!”

“Is that what you wanted to say? Not that you love me?”

“I wanted to say both but I thought hearing about the babies might worry you.”

“ _I’d have been right to be worried!_ What if you’d gone into labor on the trip here? You’re not _married_ , Charles. I’m sure they’re keeping an eye on you to make sure you have family support.” Erik scowled, worried that he may have come back to find that their children had been re-homed in his absence.

Nina snuggled against him with a whimper and Charles reached over to rest his hand on the crown of her head, she settled immediately. “I don’t know why she likes that,” he admitted shyly.

“Because she’s too adorable for words,” he said, melting all over again. Lorna and Anya cuddled together in their crib, happy as clams.

Erik set Nina down next to them and turned back to his boyfriend with an apprehensive air, “And are you alright?”

“Oh yes, I called for a midwife so I wasn’t alone,” he smiled uncertainly.

“Charles,” Erik began seriously. Charles swallowed thickly and twisted his fingers round each other anxiously.

“Yes, Erik?” he whispered shakily.

“I want you to go look in my jacket pocket and tell me what you find.” Charles did so apprehensively, looking back over his shoulder every few moments until he reached the door where Erik's jacket was hanging. He slipped his small hand into the pocket and froze when his fingers brushed against a small velvet box.

Erik couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset when Charles’ shriek of delight made all three of their daughters start wailing.

He figured it was something he may as well get used to sooner rather than later.


End file.
